


[OA] 男孩子们的私人教学

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 忍足给迹部进行了一场私人教学，炖肉ww
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Kudos: 10





	[OA] 男孩子们的私人教学

忍足的胸膛起伏得越来越厉害，一只手插进一丛浓密的金发里，感受着一两分钟前一头扎进自己脖颈和胸口并且送上意料之外啃吻的迹部脑袋，下意识地张开五指梳了梳他带着洗发露清香的头发，随即某个并没有直接被吻但却因为那些吻肿胀得越来越厉害的部位被伸进裤子来的手隔着最后一层布握住。

迹部像是感到十分满意似的，手紧了紧，然后头仰上来急切地堵住了忍足的嘴，舌头伸进他的口腔里胡搅蛮缠，直至扫过牙床的每个角落，嘴角漏出了兜不住的银丝，同时指尖抚摸着他后颈的碎发，有意无意地顺着睡衣领口滑进去半寸，下一秒忍足抵着床头的后背明显绷紧了。

迹部刚洗完澡出来根本什么都没穿，本就偏白的皮肤在浴后泛着粉色。他喷了惯常使用的男士玫瑰香水，多方感官上的刺激让忍足大脑糊成一团。两人鼻息相闻间，活这么大头一次被人吻嘴的忍足打从心里感觉自己被吻服了，呼吸的调子早就乱得不成样，本能地吮吸迹部的舌头作为回应。

这个举动无疑让他的恋人更加兴奋，空着的手干脆直接伸进忍足的睡衣里乱吃豆腐，小朋友玩儿似的捏了捏他胸前挺立的果实，往下方移动的过程里又反复确认腹部肌肉的形状和线条，自己两腿之间的那根东西也站了起来。忍足不由自主地想用自己的大腿安抚一下他的小景那不安分的小东西，可又怕用劲没有分寸伤着它，就只好暗挫挫地就着它顶端馋出的口水先磨一磨。

就在这时迹部的手一拨伸进了他平角裤的前口，他同样不安分的小东西终于被一丝不挂地捉住套弄起来——忍足如果不是嘴被堵住几乎要呻吟出声，他怀疑再这样下去用不了多久，就算迹部的技巧有点粗糙他也要痛快缴械了。

然而他的小景似乎暂时满足了嘴瘾因而放开了他的嘴，继而又暂时放过了他正舒服着的小东西，更加彻底地推倒忍足爬到了他的身上。紧接着忍足带着一丝羞耻的快感被迹部扯得寸缕不着，而两人的性器通红抵着彼此口水直流，明示接下来必然发生什么，屋内的空气也被烧得无比暧昧。

他几乎无意识地伸出手去，握住小景的那一根，用平时自己只想释放时的那种手法套弄起来，上下撸动的手势不断刺激冠状沟。小景的那里更硬了，脖子却一软，本来微张着嘴想继续找忍足的嘴过瘾，但现在顺着忍足的脸颊滑到他的耳边，意乱情迷地把舔吻混着喘息送进他的耳朵：

“跟你学点……新技巧，最近自己弄腻了，嗯，腻了，吃不饱……”

忍足强忍住立刻就这样什么也不管了把迹部按趴下从后面顶进去的冲动，低声答：“挺好的，我刚才……”

“本大爷没试过具体怎么戴套，”忍足手上的动作被这句带点撒娇的话打断了，几乎连心跳也是，“教我啊……正好现在可以了。教会的话，对你有好处。”

于是他们光着身子站在了洗手间的镜子前，覆盖在玻璃表面的水蒸气慢慢散去，照出足以令观者浮想联翩的画面。两扇长开了的身体紧紧贴在一起，忍足站在迹部身后，手从他两勒下穿过来，撕开了一个套，拇指和食指捏紧安全套头部的小袋，把里面存留的空气挤出来。

“记得《朗读者》里米夏看着汉娜穿黑丝的那个镜头？一起看过的。”

迹部感觉恋人提到丝袜时在自己的背后明显地顶了顶胯，产生一丝异样快感的同时心中不由得暗暗好笑，尤其当他想起忍足最近接受青少年网球周刊采访时不止说喜欢脚漂亮的类型，还特意强调脚脖子要有好看的轮廓。干脆把自己的要求画下来呗，迹部心中的腹诽愈演愈烈。

随后，像是看穿了他的心思般，忍足攥着他性器的右手惩罚性地用拇指转了转，让它在镜子里两人的注视下崭露头角。迹部起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，手报复性地向后伸去搂住忍足的双臀往前扯，让他戳在背后的那一根顺势滑入了自己的股间，迹部恶劣地夹了一下大腿。忍足捏着套子的左手一抖，套子险些掉到洗手台上。

迹部愉快地微微侧过头去看镜中恋人的红脸：“要不先用大腿你夹出来？这样你才能专心吧，啊嗯？”

回应他的是轻柔的几下顶胯，看来他的恋人现在更想专注于教学。迹部看着他捏着套尖把那个套子的开口抵上了自己的龟头，然后一边说一边干净利落地把微凉的套子撸到了自己的性器上，低沉的声音在耳边再次响起。

“其实，就像女人穿丝袜……”

迹部发现自己的脑海里该死地浮现了那个镜头，他立刻明白了那一幕的暗示意味可能还要超乎自己想象——自己的这东西罩上一层后此刻略微反射着白色的灯光青筋毕露，不知为何看着比前面全裸时还要糟糕，而且大概在忍足眼里就像一条装在丝袜里面的腿，要不然他在后头的小动作怎么会越来越肆无忌惮呢，手掌若有似无地揉着自己的屁股，从股缝不着痕迹地摸到大腿根部。

“不过有人觉得它影响舒适度，试试看。”忍足表面仍然一脸俨然，实则暗示意味十足地握住了那根东西，手上施加的力度拿捏到位。迹部差点双腿软下去，勉强在忍足怀里重新站直了身子，不甘示弱地侧过半张脸望进他的眼睛里。

“我给你戴一个？当作教学练习。”迹部用余光瞥了一眼忍足的下面，“反正现在看来咱俩尺寸差不多。”

忍足长了一张疑似性冷淡的禁欲脸，尺寸倒是完全不输给曾经在公共澡堂里让无数同龄青少年自尊心受挫的迹部，根据先前的手感判断虽然迹部在长度上略占微弱优势（这个结论让迹部莫名心情大好，要知道忍足可是连区区一厘米的身高差都十分介意），但忍足的那根东西摸起来显得更粗。

“你小子平时吃那么点，营养除了长身高就光供两头了？要不要帮你量一下？”迹部坏笑着说。他反手握住忍足的性器从上到下顺了一遍估算尺寸，还拿拇指拨弄了两下愈发通红的头部，忍足的性器在恋人手中更涨了。

“我的好处呢？”忍足报复性地顶了一下，提醒迹部他们在教学前的约定。

“你想要什么好处？”迹部擦在忍足的唇边说。

忍足的脸红得像滴血，蹭着迹部又顶了几下。“做完刚才的，弄出来了想怎样都依你。——快忍不住了。”他的声音带上了喘，滚烫的呼吸迎面拍过来。

迹部咬了一口忍足的嘴唇，低笑着答应说好，让我练习一下戴套就帮你弄出来。

忍足的那根东西硬邦邦地戳着他，同为男人当然知道这种情况涨得能有多难受，况且迹部本来也不会拒绝忍足提出的任何要求，哪怕是天上的星星也能给恋人摘下来。他转身回到卧室拉开床头抽屉，谁知还没来得及拿出一个未开封的新套子，就被忍足从后面不容反抗地压进了床铺里。

抽屉里躺着不同品牌和大小的套子，还有几瓶标明男士用的润滑液，忍足见状明白迹部是打定主意要睡自己，他也不想再压制心中燃起的那股邪火了。忍足舔吻着迹部的耳廓，舌尖伸到耳道内打着转儿。温热的吐息灌了进来，迹部想把脑袋往后转过来，被忍足后续落下来的吻压了回去。忍足拨开他后颈的碎发，细致的吻一路延伸到脖颈，留下深深浅浅的各种痕迹。

“现在感觉有点小了，没有大一号的？”他咬着迹部的耳朵说。

“唔……好像是有点……”迹部喘着说，觉得自己的性器快把套子撑破了，不禁后悔前面鬼使神差地挑了这个尺码。他难耐地抵着床单蹭了几下，勒紧的感觉反而更加厉害了，右手挣扎着想往下面摸去。忍足捉住他的手腕带到枕头上方，低头吻了吻他的手指，意味深长地含着指尖舔了几口。

“——小笨蛋，想睡我连自己的尺码都选不对。”忍足一把扯掉不合适的套子，用手伺候起他此时满脑子都想着尽快释放的恋人。迹部的背部忽而战栗了几下，显然是被忍足说中了藏在心底的想法。他主动把自己的那根东西往忍足手里送，偏过头去找恋人甜美的嘴唇，两人伸出的舌头在空中相接了。

忍足拍了拍迹部的屁股，从抽屉里挑出尺码正确的套子拆开戴上，往几根手指涂上粘腻的润滑油，探路到迹部的后门开始耐心扩张。“放松。”忍足吻着他的耳垂低声说，像是医生给病人做指检时下达的指示，温柔兼具冷漠的语气却有着蛊惑人心的魔力。迹部含糊地眯起了眼睛，感到那条甬道以奇妙的状态被打开了，某些肿胀和酸涩的感觉从身体深处卷了上来。

忍足轻轻用指腹按摩着板栗一样的前列腺，迹部禁不起这样的照顾难以自持地叫出了声，通往未知世界的大门在面前开启，蔚蓝色的瞳孔可以拧出水。忍足没有让他就此达到发泄的临界点，估计扩张到差不多的程度后抽出手指，举起性器对准那个一张一合打着招呼的小嘴，缓慢地挤入了迹部湿滑的体内，前所未有的感官刺激在脑内炸开，鼻息间发出舒服的叹息。

“这就是我知道、你还不知道的技巧，好好享受，别太快缴械。”他努力平稳呼吸说，同时想些其他事情让自己的大脑冷静下来。

适应被外来物塞满的感觉后，迹部全无被人从后方侵入的耻感，毫无心理包袱地扭动起腰臀，还断断续续地指挥忍足顶向更深的地方，仿佛他才是占据支配和主导这场性爱的那方，毫不避讳自己对恋人的欲望。忍足被挑起了难以言明的征服欲，他把手指塞进迹部的嘴里，模仿下方性器的动作进进出出。

“套是不是以前和别人用过，现在长大不合适了啊？”他以逼问的架势说。

“你丫……唔……欠操是吧！”迹部含着他的手指说。

“怎么看都是反了吧？”忍足无奈吐槽。他变换了角度和力度，撞向刚才找到的几处敏感点，“现在明明是你在被我操吧？”他还不停下手指的动作，迹部挡不住心理和生理的双重刺激，整个人软绵绵地脸朝下趴在床铺里，没过多久就在筋挛的空白中射了出来，可想而知身下的床单给弄得乱七八糟。

空气里飘着精液的特殊味道，混着迹部的玫瑰香水味。忍足从迹部体内拔出装在套子里发亮的性器，头部磨着他的股缝周围蹭了蹭。迹部正以为能维持一动不动的姿势稍微缓会儿，后一秒下半身仍处于发麻状态的他被忍足再次拉到了洗手间的镜子前，意识到自己的恋人还没有完成释放。

“啧。——进来啊。”迹部哑着嗓子说，捏了一把忍足的屁股。

忍足吻上他挂着汗水的额发，扶着他的腰把性器送了进去。迹部里面仍然非常柔软，顶到深处就会吸着他不松口。忍足的理智终于彻底被带走，不遗余力地在恋人身体里前后抽插，半截性器带着透亮的润滑油出来，很快埋回了不舍得分开哪怕半秒的地方，阴囊撞击着他的两瓣屁股蛋儿，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈送上热烈的亲吻，淫靡的水渍声在狭窄空间里无限放大。

镜子就像是一架运行中的摄像机，实时记录这对小情侣交合的样子，迹部心底升起无法形容的快感和耻感，他看到镜中自己的脸颊满是潮红，眼神闪着明亮动人的光，褚金色的发尾黏在脖子里，几滴汗水顺着肩膀滑下来，乳首没经过触碰和爱抚就肿得发硬，刚释放完毕的性器竟然又稍稍抬起了头。忍足贴着他的半侧脸，平时那个头脑冷静揣着扑克脸的冰帝天才消失不见了，取而代之的是单单注视着自己予取予求的恋人，牢牢地握住他的腰坚决不放手。

小景，小景……他听到忍足喃喃地说。

迹部扣住忍足搭在自己腰间的手，艰难地转动脑袋给予了他一个吻，浅色睫毛穿过了他的刘海，嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度。忍足舔着迹部煽情的泪痣，觉得自己压根儿无法将视线从他脸上移开，他是那个公众场合里站在顶点不可一世的大爷，唯独会对自己露出这样亲昵的表情，外人面前端着的架子统统抛到了脑后，让忍足控制不住地想去占有他、被他占有。

忍足加快了下身抽插的速度，再过几秒交代在了迹部里面，两条手臂搂着他的腰间收紧了，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上大口喘气，长长的睫毛在眼眶下方投出阴影。迹部也没有了平时的余裕，抬手胡乱揉了揉忍足的头发，看他把实现使命寿终正寝的套子摘了下来，乳胶袋子里装着沉甸甸的白浊液体。

“你小子射了这么多？”迹部挑起半边眉毛。

“我也忍很久了……”忍足轻声说，眼神染上了犹疑的色彩。“你刚才给我这个明示，我就忍不住了。反正技巧你都学会了，下次我让你呗？”他小心翼翼地吻着迹部的鬓角，神情和过程里判若两人。

迹部闷闷地哼了一声没说话，不想承认前面在镜子里看着忍足开发自己带来的快感，身体内核还残留着不断被撞击的震荡，胸腔内不规律的心脏跳动也有些陌生，更多却是和对方打开新盒子的喜悦。自家恋人喂熟后会表现出异常美味的那面，这个发现让迹部感到了心满意足，伸手掐了一下忍足的腰。

“我也是个身心健全的男人嘛……”忍足卖着乖说。

“行了，帮本大爷洗洗。”迹部撂下了命令。

“嗯……下次记得拿尺码合适的，小景。”忍足红着脸碰了碰他的嘴唇，把套子打了个结扔进垃圾桶，呆在纸巾堆里格外显眼。

他们来到水雾朦胧的淋浴间，花洒的温水从头顶浇了下来。迹部被忍足折腾得几乎失去了所有力气，差点踉跄几步撞上后方的洗浴用品架子，幸好忍足眼疾手快地把他捞了回来，安抚性地拍了拍他的后背。迹部瞪着眼睛咬了一口忍足的肩膀，索性摆出大爷的姿态等待恋人伺候。

忍足把花洒调到温和的档位，手指撑开迹部那条甬道的入口，括约肌还保留着鲜明的记忆，甚至有种少了什么的缺失感。徐徐的水流打了进来，意外称得上是舒适的体验，迹部心说忍足的售后服务还挺到位，挨着他的侧脸阖上了眼睛，分不出多余的脑细胞琢磨这场教学是如何演变至此，迷迷糊糊中被忍足清理完搬回床上，先前弄脏的床单也换成了干净的。

迹部赖着忍足的肩膀，让他给自己讲个故事来听。忍足贴着他的耳朵讲起天上月亮的神话故事，没说几句就听到迹部均匀的呼吸。他痴痴地看了会儿迹部的睡脸，五指还停留在恋人的发顶。他们确定关系后忍足第一次不再犹豫主动黏上迹部的冲动，抵着他的额头闭上了眼睛，果然身心交流会促进亲密关系发展。蓦然放慢的光景里，忍足摇晃的意识也被睡梦带走。

至于他们第二天基本没从床上下来，那就是另外的故事了。

END


End file.
